


Warmth and Nightmares

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Backstory character death, Drabble, Established McDanno, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to 3.20, Supportive Danny, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve has a nightmare about Freddie's death, and Danny comforts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on Imzy's 100 Words Community (https://www.imzy.com/100words/): **Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.** (Haruki Murakami, _Kafka on the Shore_ )
> 
> References to 3.20 "Olelo Paʻa" (The Promise). I included established McDanno because, frankly, I wanted Steve to have something good in his life while he is undergoing PTSD over Freddie's death.

The memory of that last day with Freddie flashes vividly through Steve’s mind. The warm friendship between them as Steve nicknames Freddie “Daddio,” the sweltering North Korean summer day, the knife in his chest when he sees the scarlet blood seeping from Freddie’s body.

Steve startles awake with an anguished gasp.

“Another nightmare, babe?”

Steve turns his head to see Danny, worry etched on his face.

Steve lowers his gaze. “Freddie.”

Danny’s expression becomes solemn and understanding. He wordlessly opens his arms to Steve.

Steve allows himself to sink into Danny’s warm embrace, and Danny holds Steve as he weeps.


End file.
